Someone Like You
by Hilarity-Ensues
Summary: What if Mia was more courageous and told Michael that she loved him, not without a little push from Lilly of course. One-shot. Please RR!


**Summary:** What if Mia was more courageous and told Michael that she loved him, not without a little push from Lilly of course. One-shot. Please R/R!

**Disclaimers:** The characters all belong to Meg Cabot of course. The song comes from Jekyll and Hyde. (I've never actually seen it but I came acros the lyrics and thought they would be perfect) _This story has all come from my imagination._

**Some background info:** This is probably set during the third book, when Mia starts sending the notes to Michael. Since this is all from my imagination, Mia never went out with Kenny and has been in love with Michael since forever (if we already didn't know that.)

**Michael's POV**

You could never call Mia Thermopolis courageous. Actually, she was probably the opposite of the word, but that doesn't explain why at this very moment, she was up there standing on that stage, holding onto that microphone as if it were a life vest and she was stranded out in the middle of the ocean. Still, in my mind, if she had the choice of being up there on that stage or in the middle of that ocean surrounded by sharks, she probably would've chosen the ocean.

**Mia's POV**

Omg! Omg! OMG!! Why did I ever decide to do this? It's all Lilly's fault! _Be assertive, go after what you want!_ This coming from a girl who has her own TV show and strives on controversy. God! Why did I ever listen to her? Omg! Why is she standing there holding her camera? I knew there was some other reason why she wanted me to do this. C'mon, I've known her for practically my entire life, I of all people should know that there would be an ulterior motive for all this. It all started last week.

**Flashback**

_I had just stepped out Algebra when I was practically ambushed by Lilly into the girls' toilets. I tell you, if it hadn't have been for my large feet, I would've fallen over for lack of balance._

_Lilly being the straight-to-the-point type of person that she is, got straight to the point. "How long have you loved my brother?" Was the first thing that Lilly said to me as soon as she made sure that the toilets were clear._

"_What? I don't love Michael." Was by stuttered reply._

"_Then explain these." She shoved a couple of pieces of card at me. My face whitened as I realised what she had just handed me._

"_Where did you get these?" I finally managed to get out._

"_I found them in Michael's room when I was trying to find one of my CD's that he stole. I know they're from you, Tina told me. I recognised her handwriting and when I confronted her about it she told me that you had her write them for you, after a little bargaining of course. Now, tell me again. How long have you loved my brother?" _

"_Only for, like, forever." Was my muffled reply after a couple of minutes. "I'm so sorry Lilly."_

"_Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. Now, what are we going to do about it?"_

"_What do you mean _weWe_ are not going to do anything about it and when we're on that note, _I'm_ not going to do anything about it either. I'm his sister's best friend. What would he ever see in me anyway?" Was my response._

"_What do you mean; you're not going to do anything about it? God, Mia! You can't just go through life not going after anything that you want. If not Michael then who? If you don't go after Michael, you're just going to spend the rest of your life running away from what you want. Don't you want to change that?" Lilly said._

"_But what if I can't do it Lilly? What if I'm too scared to do anything about it? What if he doesn't like me? What will I do then?"_

"_That's the whole point. If you don't go after what you want then you'll never know. You don't worry about 'what if's', you just worry about what would happen if you didn't try to find out _what if_ you did that. You can't just go through life being scared, hide your fear, and tell Michael that you love him." Lilly responded._

"_But how? I can't just go up to him and say that I love him. He'll think that I'm just some freak."_

"_That's where I come in. I have the perfect plan on how you can tell him that you love him." Was Lilly's eager response._

And now I'm here, standing on this stage, a spotlight blinding me, holding tightly onto a microphone, scared out of my wits. Lilly told me what to do, but she didn't tell me what to do if my stomach is churning from this whole thing. Why did I ever let Lilly talk me into this?

**Lilly's POV**

This is perfect. They can both finally figure out that they love each other, with a little help from yours truly of course. I mean how else would they have figured out that they loved each other. Both of them would be go through their life not realising their love for each other if it wasn't for me and it's all going to be caught on camera. For prosperity's sake of course. When they do realise how hopeless they are without each other and start going out they're going to have to be reminded that it's all because of me that they are together, finally.

**Michael's POV**

What is she doing up there? I didn't even think she would be here. She told me that she was going to Genovia tonight. Or was that tomorrow night? Whatever night it is, it doesn't explain why at this very minute, Mia is standing up there looking scared out of her wits, doing a totally un-Mia like thing. Whatever she's supposed to be doing, she better start doing it soon, the crowd starting to get restless. Remind me again why I let Lilly drag me along to the dance. She knew that I don't do these school things. Where is she anyway?

**Mia's POV**

OMG! There he is. Standing there, in the middle of the crowd. I never should have let Lilly talk me into this. I rose the microphone up to my mouth before I could back away from what I'm about to do and probably saying the most courageous thing that I've ever said before in my life, said "I'd like to dedicate this to a someone special, a guy who I've known for a really, really long time."

_I peer through windows,   
Watch life go by,   
Dream of tomorrow,   
And wonder "why"? _

The past is holding me,   
Keeping life at bay,   
I wander lost in yesterday,   
Wanting to fly -   
But scared to try.

But if someone like you   
Found someone like me,   
Then suddenly   
Nothing would ever be the same!

**Lilly's POV**

She's doing it, she's actually doing it. I didn't believe that she's actually doing this. I mean I knew she had it in here, but I didn't think that she'd actually go through with this. My plan is actually working.

_My heart would take wing,   
And I'd feel so alive -   
If someone like you   
Found me! _

So many secrets   
I've longed to share!   
All I have needed   
Is someone there,

To help me see a world   
I've never seen before -   
A love to open every door,   
To set me free,   
So I can soar!

**Michael's POV**

Now I know why she's up there, singing about some guy that she loves. Some guy that will never be me. I never should have let Lilly talk me into coming. I should've stayed home because then I wouldn't have had to experience this. I need to get out of here; I can't take anymore of this.

_If someone like you   
Found someone like me,   
Then suddenly   
Nothing would ever be the same! _

There'd be a new way to live,   
A new life to love,   
If someone like you   
Found me!

Oh, if someone like you   
Found someone like me,   
Then suddenly   
Nothing would ever be the same!

**Mia's POV**

I was actually getting into this now. I should've done this a long time ago.

_My heart would take wing,   
And I'd feel so alive -   
If someone like you   
Loved me...   
Loved me...   
Loved me..._

I finished with a triumphant flourish. Before I didn't know what I was doing and now I feel so alive. I never thought that I'd actually say this but Lilly was right, for once. Maybe all I needed to do was show a little courage and go for the things that I wanted.

I looked out into the faces. All the people that I went to school with looked back at me, all smiling, all clapping for me, Mia Thermopolis, someone who'd never be the one to do something like this. As I looked throughout the faces, I noticed that one face was missing, Michael's. He hated it. He hated the song. He hates me. I quickly ran off the stage, dropping the microphone with a hollow thud, before everyone could see the tears falling freely from my eyes.

**Lilly's POV**

What happened? Everything was going smoothly until she decided to run off stage. What went wrong? My plan worked. Her running off stage like that could cost us my plan.

**Michael's POV**

By the time Mia had finished her song I was outside sitting in the shadows of the steps outside of the school. I was staring at the sky, gazing at the little stars that I could see through New York's haze when the double doors burst open and a figure ran out. Through the streetlight I could make out that it was a girl. From her hasty retreat from the school I could tell that something was wrong. If she could only turn so I could see her face.

Before I could figure out who the girl was another person came out through the doors. Someone shorter than the other girl and holding something bulky in her hand.

**Mia's POV**

"Mia! What happened back there?" Lilly practically shouted at me as she came bursting outside. I didn't know that she had followed me. Didn't she understand that I just wanted to be left alone, that I'd already been humiliated enough tonight?

"He hated the song." I replied softly.

"What do you mean he hated it?"

"He's gone. He hated it. I mean why else would he have left? He doesn't love me. He probably loves some other girl and they're both together somewhere laughing about it right at this instance."

"He didn't hate it. He probably just disappeared for a while or something. I know my brother, he loves you just as much as you love him." Lilly said.

"You know what Lilly? I think you made the whole thing up! The only reason why you wanted me to sing that song to Michael was so that you could put it on your stupid TV show as well as humiliate me not just in front of Michael but in front of the entire school. Well guess what, your so called plan backfired. Michael doesn't love me, he probably doesn't even like me, so—"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Mia." Came a masculine voice from the darkness. "Don't be so quick to think what you don't know."

"What do you mean?" Was my response.

"Well, you claim that Michael Moscovitz doesn't love you or even like you. What if I told you, that you're wrong?" He replied.

"Actually I know that he doesn't love me and anyway who gives you the right to butt into other people's conversations?" I replied angrily.

"What if I told you that Michael loves you just as much as you love him?"

"Well, now I know you're lying because I know he doesn't. Besides, like I said who gives you the right to butt into other people's conversations?"

"Well, coming from the guy that loves you I think I have every right." Said Michael as he stepped out of the shadows that concealed him from Mia.

"Michael...umm...what are doing out here?" I replied stutteringly. My heart was going so fast I could barely hear what I was saying, let alone get my brain to process what was going on.

"I came out here when you sang that song. I thought you were singing it to someone else. I couldn't stand being in the same room as you while you were singing that song because all I could think of was that I'm not going to torture myself by listening to you while you sang to some guy that would never be me." He replied hastily.

"The song was meant for you and no one else. There has been no one else apart from you." I said, with more assurance than I've felt in my entire life.

"You know, that makes me so happy to hear you say that." Michael replied. In a few quick steps he was so close to me that I could smell his soapy smell. "I love you Mia, I always have."

"I love you too, Michael." I replied before Michael kissed me. It was one of those heart stopping kisses that just takes your breath away. (And can I say, Michael is a really good kisser!)

**Lilly's POV**

From the moment that Michael stepped out of the shadows I had my camera on them. I knew then that my plan had worked. When they kissed, I felt so proud. Something that I had planned out had worked.

I turned the camera to face me and said, "And that ladies and gentlemen, is a happily ever after, if I do say so myself."

Please review, and tell me what you think


End file.
